


the clouds are disappearing

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: sharky/john snapshots [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Far Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: When he sees the cougar behind them it's already in pouncing position."Oh shit!" Sharky yelps, and yanks John into the building with him.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/John Seed
Series: sharky/john snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the clouds are disappearing

When he sees the cougar behind them it's already in pouncing position.

"Oh shit!" Sharky yelps, and yanks John into the building with him.

They both hit the floor and John kicks the door shut.

They waste no time scrambling to their feet.

There's no way to lock the door.

John points to an old freezer and they drag it into place just in time.

There's a thud as the cougar slams itself into the door.

"I did _not_ like that. At all." Sharky says, out of breath. "Seriously, that was scary as shit."

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" John asks.

"Stuck?" Sharky raises his eyebrows. "I'll have you know this place is fucking awesome, bro. Or it used to be." He pauses, for a moment he forgot what year it was.

He eyes the door, but the freezer is heavy enough that they should be safe. The windows are boarded up, he notices. Someone else must have holed up here. He lets himself start to relax.

"Me and Hurk used to come here all the time. Best pizza in Hope County. And they had beer, women, karaoke." He looks at John. "What more could you want?"

"I've been here before, actually," John says, huffing out a laugh. "Faith wanted us to have a 'family outing'. Although we didn't partake in the beer. Or the women."

"I guess that _would_ be against ol' Broseph's rules," Sharky says, smiling at the thought of Joseph drinking beer. "Wait, does that mean you guys did karaoke?"

John lights up at the question, eyes far away. "Yeah," he murmurs after a moment. He smiles warmly when he turns his gaze back to Sharky.

Sharky does his best to ignore the way his pulse speeds up.

To distract himself, he tries to picture the Seed family hanging out here.

It's weird to think about them doing normal stuff like that though. John and Joseph and the rest of them seemed too busy preparing for the end of the world to do things like hang out at a pizza bar.

"Who was the best singer?" Sharky asks, leaning in, grinning.

John turns away quickly, but not before Sharky catches the look on his face.

He regrets saying anything, which is weird because there was a time he would have relished seeing that look.

"Shit, man," Sharky says, "I'm sorry."

John shrugs one shoulder, shaking his head. "It's okay, it's just... for a moment I forgot that th–" he shakes his head again. "Nevermind, it's my own fault."

Sharky doesn't know what to say.

"We were here long enough for it to be our home," John says suddenly, he runs a finger along the door frame, staring at the dust he stirs up.

"Our only home really. I never felt like I belonged in Georgia. I just thought... I thought we could be happy here. I thought everything would be okay."

"I can still hear Jacob promising that. _'Everything's going to be okay,'_ he said. I should have known it was a lie."

The silence is overwhelming.

Sharky still doesn't know the right words to say, instead he reaches for John's hands and hopes that's enough.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> These will probably all be pretty short. Just a warning, if you prefer longer works.


End file.
